Swords & Spells: The Green Wood
by CrimsonMagi94
Summary: After the conclusion of a titanic battle, Yu and his friends now find themselves embroiled in a mystery that for ages has gone unsolved. However, they frustratingly find themselves pushed away from the fore, left behind to learn how to control their power despite their desire to help. Meanwhile, the Champions delve further into solving what the 'Night of No Stars' is, (con inside)
1. Chapter 1

Hey. How ya doin'? Are you ready for this shit? I'm ready for this shit. :3

Description: After the conclusion of a titanic battle, Yu and his friends now find themselves embroiled in a mystery that for ages has gone unsolved. However, they frustratingly find themselves pushed away from the fore, left behind to learn how to control their power despite their desire to help. Meanwhile, the Champions delve further into solving what the 'Night of No Stars' is, and so find themselves venturing into lands humans have long been barred from, and all the while, their enemies scheme their next course of action. Mystery, deception, and dark plots all tangle together in this new adventure as both parties race to find the answers, answers that may only be found deep in the heart of The Green Wood.

* * *

Prologue

The sky was black and burgeoning heavy with clouds that night, so thick not even a sliver of starlight touched the ground. Rain pattered softly down on every leaf and vine, running in streams down the gnarled bark of the ancient tree that stood sentry at the heart of the forest, dwarfing even the proudest of human castles in size. Its large, heavy branches spread far afield over the lesser trees below it, giving shelter even as the wind whipped the leaves to and fro, shedding water with every jolt. All was darkness beneath its foliage, a coat of sable night thrown over the rain swept wood, shapes indistinguishable beyond the shelter of the grove.

Many shapes clustered at the base of the primeval tree, its huge, coiling roots winding high over the gathered masses before sinking deep into the rich black soil, spreading even farther out beneath the huge lake that surrounded it into the forest beyond. Glowing orbs the color of a dawning sun speckled the ground and floated in the air where the majority had gathered, shedding soft gold light on a menagerie of paranoid, frightened faces, who spoke in hushed, worried voices. Thunder rumbled outside their shelter, and silence fell. It wasn't until it faded that the whispers started up again, a nervous chittering that swelled over the grounds.

"Do you think it's a sign?"

"Bad trouble, I think. It makes my wings twitch . . ."

"Do you believe humans started it?"

"Humans start everything. I'd wager an acorn it was their fault."

"But Lady Lilium said this goes above anything a mortal could do."

"And who could know more than Lady Lilium? You?"

"We have to trust Lady Lilium. She'll know what to do . . . maybe."

"Hush! Of course she'll know, she's one of the oldest beings in the Wilds!"

A figure appeared on the outskirts of the group then, and as more and more noticed, another silence slowly spread over the crowd until not even a whisper could be heard. Slowly, every soul gathered quietly crept apart, bowing as the figure made their way through to the heart of the tree.

To a human's eye, the figure would resemble a beautiful young woman, her bronze skin spotted with dark freckles all down her bare arms and legs, speckling her shoulders and dusting her cheeks. Her eyes were as green as the moss that grew on a riverside rock, two emerald pools that could overflow with emotion in a moment's notice even though her attractive face was set into a stern mask, tight with consternation. Her hair was a tangle of fiery curls that fell to the small of her back, unkempt and wild, with bright yellow flowers tied in the strands that bloomed no less vibrantly than their field-born cousins. Her dress was made of hawthorn leaves, knitted together by magic and trailing to a stop along her thighs, a vine of purple flowers looped around her waist and a sprig of ivy tied around her ankle. With every step she took, new growth would spring up around her bare sole, leaving a trail of life in her wake.

The heart of the tree was nestled within a thick, heavy tangle of roots and brambles, whose only entrance was a narrow gap to the outside which was guarded by magic and two ancient treant sentries. The oaken guardians let her pass unmolested, and the old magic knew one of its own and so let her be. Within, moss and ivy clung to every surface, clumps of wild berries growing between crenellated rocks wound within the roots. Water from the storm trickled in from every cranny within the arching ceiling of twisted roots and ran over wood and rock and earth to gather at a crystal pool at its heart. The pool itself was surrounded by a ring of flat stones, each engraved with a different rune that glowed with a soft white light. Even from here, she could feel the immense power flowing all around her, the brush of ancient magic tingling across her skin. She took a moment to breathe, to remember her purpose for being here, before striding forward to stand by the water's edge. Once there, she fell to her knees, hands pressed against the lip of the stone but not quite touching the pool, taking a moment to listen as the water sluiced against the rock. Then, in a tremulous whisper, she spoke, "Mother."

The runes on the stones flared just a little brighter, and she felt the weight of a stare far older than she settle upon her, even though no other body was present.

She took another breathe before pressing on, "I know you hold your words most of the time. You keep silent, because you want the forest to decide it's own fate, rather than have you decide it for them. But this-"

She looks up, hands clenching into fists, "What the forest is feeling . . . what _I'm_ feeling . . . this isn't like any calamity we know, is it? The tears in the veil, the darkness stirring in the deep, the way it seems the whole _world_ has been unbalanced! Something is very wrong, more than it has ever been before, even more so than when the World Wound first formed! Please, Mother, we need your wisdom now more than ever! It is said you were here even before the land itself was! Surely, you must know something!"

Silence was all that answered her cry.

A growl formed in the base of her throat, emotions flaring, "You can't truly expect this to be something mortals alone can solve! You can't be silent like this, Mother! The forest needs you! The worldneeds you! My _son_ needs you!"

Again, there was nothing, save for the way the feeling of eyes upon her suddenly and irrevocably left, leaving only a coldness in its place.

She slammed her fist into the stone, yelling, "So this is all you see fit to give us, even now?! With everything that's going on?! Or is inaction all you know?! Is that why you did nothing the day the World Wound was created?! _Is that why you let my sister-!_ "

 _'Lylia.'_

It was not the voice she had been expecting, but it was one that brought her comfort all the same as she turned her head to the entrance, anger tapering away.

A mare as white as snow canted through the opening of the hallowed grove, hooves clopping softly over the dewy grass. Water streamed from the beast's silver-streaked mane, tail whispering over the ground as she came to Lylia's side. The creature's eyes were liquid brown, deep with sympathy and affection as she lowered her head to look Lylia in the eye, and the long, spiraled horn upon the beast's head caught the light from the runes and scattered their glow across Lylia's face.

The beast's voice echoed in her head, soothing and gentle, _'Be calm, dear one. You know as well as I that your Mother is limited in her action upon this world.'_

Lylia looked away, frowning, "I . . . know, Elana. But-"

 _'I know. You fear for much, as you tend to do,'_ Elana's eyes seemed to smile at her, _'I have been here for many years. While it may not seem so to you, your Mother cares very much. Lylia, you have always been one who has let her heart guide her, and while that is not a fault, there are times you must see beyond it.'_

Lylia took a deep breath, casting her gaze to the pool, "I understand what it is you're telling me, Elana. But surely, there must be something more we can do than sit here and cower!"

 _'There is, though it may not be now that you do it,'_ the old unicorn told her cryptically. Her liquid eyes softened, _'Have more faith, dear one. Faith in your Mother, in yourself, and in your child.'_

Lylia nodded, eyes still upon the clear, crystal water before her, "Of course I have faith. But will it be strong enough in the days to come?"

 _'It_ _can be. It is true, the nights coming to us will be long and dark and cold,'_ Elana tipped her head forward, the tip of her pearl horn grazing the surface of the water and sending prismatic ripples across the pool, _'But we still have beacons of hope even in this time of trial.'_

The water stilled, and Lylia saw new images stir within the pool; first, an old, grizzled man with a thick beard the color of marine blue, drawing weapons from a vault and fastening it to his person. A circular emblem of silver pinned to his breast glimmered in the torchlight, and Lylia could just make out the carving of a fletched arrow before the image twisted and disappeared. The next showed a gathering of tall, lithe people of elf blood around a beautiful silver table, talking animatedly to a pair who stood above the crowd on a dais. The duo was a man and a woman, dressed richly in reds and golds; the man was nodding and gesturing to the table, but the woman's eyes were far away. It vanished a moment later, replaced by something new. What was shown was a courtroom in a far away human city, with eight figures standing tall before an assemblage of mortal royalty. They were speaking, and even though the image was silent to her ears, she could almost believe she was there, hearing it all. Her eyes alighted on one face in particular, and her heart gave a longing pang as she reached out and brushed her fingers across their cheek. The ripples distorted the picture before her, until both they and it petered out into still emptiness, as quiet as it had been when she had first entered.

Outside, she heard thunder roll and rage, the rain lashing against the forest with more fury than ever before. With one last look to the silent pool, Lylia rose to her feet and surreptitiously wiped at her eyes, "Well, there is no more to be said here, I think. Shall we go?"

 _'Yes, I believe we shall. Any longer, I may just be tempted to take a nibble at those berries, and spirits know how your Mother will take to that,'_ the old unicorn joked, cantering back to the opening with a spring in her step.

Lylia laughed, just a little, following the mare closely, "Perhaps you should, if it means she'll answer."

 _'Hush, now. Besides, your sister will be needing help, so best to go post-haste,'_ Elana replied, a chuckle in her eyes.

She scoffed at that, "I doubt that. Lilium is more stubborn than our Mother at times, she won't have our advice right now."

 _'That could be said of all of you, dear one,'_ the unicorn replied, and Lylia had half a mind to take offense.

But instead, she was smiling, "Quiet, you old mare."

The unicorn laughed in her head, and soon they both broached the gap to the outside world. Lylia felt the wind stir her hair, nipping at her flesh like a mischievous sprite, and another sting of yearning tugged at her. Pausing for just a moment, she held a hand over her heart and whispered to the air, hoping it would carry her prayer to the one it had touched with it's blessing, however far the distance may be;

"Come home soon, my little sylph."

 _ **~ARC II: THE GREEN WOOD~**_

* * *

I'm so excited.


	2. Forks in the Road

HAPPY 2017 BITCHES!

:D

* * *

Forks in the Road

Yosuke was pacing, every thought a blur behind the thick, suffocating sheet of anger that was draped over his mind. Over and over, the same image replayed on loop, every detail disturbingly vivid, every word and sound as clear as if they were being spoken right then and there. And every time, he just grew a little bit angrier.

It wasn't enough that he had to see fucking _Adachi_ again, of all people, _and_ looking every _inch_ the demon he was, but then the royal farts presiding over them had the gall to suddenly _dismiss_ them!

'Affiliated with our Champions though you are, this matter is far too delicate to discuss in the presence of apprentices,' Queen Edda had said, and he'd been so angry, he'd been _so_ angry, and it had only been Yu's hand on his arm that had stopped him from opening his mouth and shouting something that could have ended with him on a hangman's noose. Yosuke didn't _care_ that it was another counterpart, it was still that same evil bastard who had wrecked so many lives, and if he was now involved in this case (big _fucking_ surprise, that!), he and his friends had a right to be there!

He turned on his heel again, every livid step clacking against the stone floor. The balcony was barren, as it always was, many of the curtains still laying collapsed against the ground where the black dragon's wings had thrown them. His fingernails were digging clefts into his arms, but he wasn't in the mood to care, too incensed to even feel it.

He heard a sigh, but the irritation inside it was muted, "Come on, Yosuke, would you sit down already?"

He didn't answer Chie's question, which in turn made her huff, "Fine, but when you slip and crack something, I'm not helping you!"

"Yosuke-senpai, while I understand your upset, there may be more productive alternatives to simply pacing," Naoto chimed in, ever the reasonable one from her perch by the balcony window.

Yosuke paused, shoulders tense, but after a moment he let it loose in a long, resigned sigh before slumping back against the wall, "Alright . . . alright, I hear you. I'm just . . . frustrated. You'd think after all this crap we've been through, we wouldn't be kicked out like a bunch of little kids at a parent meeting!"

"It's not . . . like their decision isn't understandable," he turned his head to Yu, noting his partner's slumped posture, the downtrodden look in his eye, and found himself wanting to kick Adachi's ass all over again even as Yu continued speaking, "However much we may have helped Arvorod, their history with this world's Adachi has nothing to do with us."

"But him being here must have something to do with what's happening now!" Yosuke insisted, refusing to drop that theory. The attack on the city and other-world Adachi's arrival were _way_ too close together for it to be an accident!

"Maybe," Yu conceded, "And if it turns out there's something that pertains to our predicament, I'm sure Yalathas-san and the rest will inform us. Until then, we just have to wait."

Yosuke huffed, falling back into sullen silence and fixing his eyes at a point between the fluted columns in front of him. The smoke trails from below had long since abated, and the sky was blue and clear . . . but now, it seemed so much less inviting than before, knowing what was out there.

"Hey, Sensei . . ." he heard Teddie pipe up from his place on the floor, having made himself a nest of one of the fallen curtains like Yosuke remembered him doing to his bed sheets, "Do you think . . . that pretty girl was really Nanako-chan?"

Yu's eyes became wistful, and maybe a little sad, "I think she was."

"How weird is that . . ." Chie commented, glancing over the side of he balcony to the sky, "She's so grown-up here!"

"Yeah, it . . . it's something alright," Yu said softly, and Yosuke could see his mind was travelling elsewhere, to a pretty stranger with a very familiar face.

"It's kind of funny . . . the way she carried herself really reminded me of you, Yu-kun," Yukiko added, smiling slightly.

"You think so?" his friend asked.

"Actually, yeah, she was pretty . . . uh, stoic?" Kanji questioned, looking hesitant from his place on another balcony alcove.

"Reserved, would be a more apt description," Naoto supplied.

He would have laughed if the situation had been lighter when, in the ensuing silence, both blushed red and made a point of not speaking anymore. But honestly, after everything they'd witnessed, he guessed Naoto and Kanji's counterparts being married would be on the more tame side of things. Even if it was . . . pretty strange.

"If Nana-chan's all grown up here, does that mean I could woo her?"

Yosuke rolled his eyes at Teddie's dumb question, snapping more out of habit than anything, "No, it doesn't, you dumb bear!"

Teddie stuck his tongue out at him, as childish as could be, and he rolled his eyes yet again. But, privately, Yosuke felt a small rush of relief. Ted had been . . . pretty quiet, these past couple of days. It was good to see him in brighter spirits.

Yu smiled a little, and Yosuke felt that he was a little relieved too, "You'd have to ask her first, but I think she's pretty busy right now."

"Not to bring up any bad vibes, but . . . what do you think is happening back there, anyway?" Rise asked, twiddling her fingers together, "Do you guys really think this . . . Adachi, knows anything?"

"Well, it's pretty convenient he just happens to be here a literal week after the attack," Yosuke said, lips curling in distaste. God, just the thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

"You're not wrong," Yu said, nodding, "I don't think this is a coincidence. But whatever they're discussing must be more sensitive than we can imagine, to dismiss almost everyone from the room."

"Still, it would be nice to know what everyone was talking about," Rise mused, leaning forward and resting her chin against her palm.

Yosuke sort of hoped that Tirin or Yalathas or any of their counterparts would appear right then on cue, like so many of them had made a habit of throughout the course of their travels. But no one came, not for a long while after that. It wasn't until after they'd eaten dinner and begun to prepare for the night that any summons came at all, from a group of familiar faces.

"Divistan!" He heard Yu exclaim, and he and the rest of the guys were rushing over in a heartbeat.

The cloaked man nodded in greeting to them, and Yosuke was silently surprised at how relieved he was to see him again. True, he hadn't known the man long and he'd found his silence off-putting, but Divistan had protected them. It was good to see he was alright.

Divistan was gesturing with his head now, one hand sweeping out to the hallway in a silent order to follow. Across the way, he saw the same thing happening with the girls, who were already crowding out into the corridor.

"Come on. I think we're meeting the champions now," Yu said, taking point. Everyone slid in step behind him, and soon, they and their guards were moving out as the day faded into night. It wasn't very long, though, before Yosuke noticed that only three of the four were present. He swallowed subconsciously, feeling a horrible prickle of guilt as the absence truly sunk in. It could only mean one thing . . .

"Hey," Teddie murmured, looking around, "Where's-?"

His hand shot out and gripped the blond by the shoulder almost out of reflex, and once he had the other's attention, Yosuke sharply shook his head. He hated the realizing look that appeared in the boy's eyes, and even more the sadness that soon followed, but it was better than bringing up something they could no longer change. All around him, he could see everyone else's eyes grow a little more downcast, a little more cheerless.

Just one more thing they'd failed to do . . .

If Divistan and the others noticed, they brought no attention to it. Nor did they bring any attention to their missing companion. They simply carried out their duty until the group was brought to another bed chamber, where their guardians took to lining up along the walls to stand watch. Divistan gestured to the door, and Yu nodded his thanks before pushing it open.

The room inside was much more lavish than their own, with a plush rug, a soft looking bed with plump pillows, an armoire, a desk and even a magical lantern that lit the room from above. Yvir and Yalathas were both standing inside, and whatever conversation they'd been having trailed off as they entered. Even now, it was still a little weird to walk into a room and see yourself standing on the opposite side. Even if that you wore different clothes and had tat-sorry, _birthmarks_ -, could cast spells, and also apparently didn't know what hair dye was. Yosuke still wasn't entirely sure how to act around Yvir, what to say or do, and that could get frustrating from time to time when he felt the questions burning at the back of his mind.

And sometimes, interacting with Yalathas could be even worse. It wasn't even like the man made it hard! Indeed, he was Yu writ tall, his best friend in shining armor, but for some reason, whenever he tried to talk to him, Yosuke would get . . . tongue-tied. It was like all that shininess made it hard to look at him, and his startlingly silver eyes were . . . well, it made it hard to keep eye-contact, okay!?

So usually he let Yu do all the talking. But right then, he had some very pressing, very _important_ questions that needed answers now.

"So what's happening?" he demanded as soon as he crossed the threshold, looking between the two champions in earnest, "What did that Adachi say?!"

Both shared a puzzled glance, and it struck him too late that that probably wasn't that guy's name. But who cared, it wasn't like it mattered.

"If you're talking about the man who entered the chamber earlier . . . well, we'll get to that shortly," Yalathas said, "First, though . . . Yvir."

His counterpart nodded once, then gestured to the space behind him. All at once, the air rippled and parted, and the door that led to Yvir's own personal plane of existence materialized into view.

"Everyone else is already inside," Yvir said as he opened the door, and his little fae-dragon companion, Aife, warbled tunefully from his shoulder before spreading his colorful wings and springing through the open portal. Yosuke was immediately on edge; Yvir's tone was . . . more clipped than usual. It didn't sit well with him at all, but before he could ask what was wrong, the older man had already stepped through.

Beyond was just the same as it had been last time, except now, the light was modeled after fading dusk rather than bright afternoon. The sky was streaked with oranges and reds and dark blues, the faintest specks of stars beginning to dot the colored expanse above them, and the low sun shed ruddy ruby light upon the glistening lake water.

It was always amazing to him how one person could have so much power and control, enough to forge their own plane. To some extent, Yosuke envied his counterpart and all his strength, and hoped that one day he would reach that level too.

The tree-house Yvir had was brimming with activity, he could hear that straight-away, their voices carrying over the meadow with enough noise to wake the dead. But as they drew closer, the tones in those voices became clearer, sharper, and a tiny twinge of dread began to knot inside him. It almost sounded like . . . arguing.

Yosuke shared a nervous glance with the rest of his friends, noting the rather grim looks on Yvir and Yalathas' faces in the process. This could not be good . . .

Even as the entrance to the house opened, the yelling didn't abate. They were speaking in tongues, so Yosuke couldn't understand what they were saying, but the vehemence in some of their voices was far too telling. Inside, it was to find several of the Champions standing on opposite poles to one another. Tirin, Korval, and Nyras stood on one side, the half-orc doing the brunt of the arguing even though he could tell from their pursed lips alone that Tirin and Nyras weren't too far away from having it out themselves. Meanwhile, Rhysana, Ylvaria, and Cahira stood on the other, responding in clipped words and curt tones. And to his astonishment, he saw that the stranger who had appeared with Adachi's counterpart was standing with them.

 _Natalia_ , Yalathas had said. Nanako's other, her counterweight in this world. . . but this woman wasn't the sweet little girl any of them really knew. This woman was a grown adult, standing tall and proud, and though her eyes shone with distress at the apparent fighting that had suddenly broken out, she was not being cowed by the angry half-orc in the room by even an inch.

Her eyes found Yalathas' as soon as he walked through the door, and she sagged in relief, calling to him urgently, _"Bruden,_ bitte _spreche sie ei sinn in Ihrem Fruende!"_

Her call made the others finally turn their heads to them, and Yosuke tried not too feel like the child sitting awkwardly in the middle of the dining room table while their family had it out around him.

Yalathas was already striding forward, silver eyes harder than Yosuke had ever seen before, _"Waser ist denn hier los?!"_

At once, the Champions all began to speak, drowning each other out in the rising din. Yosuke shared a panicked look with Yu, and he heard the rest of his friends begin to shuffle back, now more than a little alarmed.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?!" Chie shouted, eyes blown wide as she looked from one person to the next with wild abandon.

"I don't know, but it must be something serious!" Yosuke replied, standing nearly shoulder to shoulder with Yu.

That was when the trees around them suddenly let out a long, angry grown, and Yosuke felt the tightly coiled roots beneath his feet suddenly shift and slither.

"W-WHOA!" he cried out as his footing went out from under him, landing on his ass with a painful _thud!_ God, what was with the universe in wanting to knock him over all the time?!

His fingers clutched at the bark, the wood feeling unnaturally alive beneath him as it rolled with all the grace of a surging wave, groaning and creaking with every shift and slide. What passed for furniture was quickly unmade, the chimes, dream catchers, and every other dangling bit of paraphernalia jostling and rattling with every roll. He felt like it lasted forever, when in reality it must have only been a few moments, and it was only when the shifting stopped and the trees settled that he saw that even the Champions had not been spared the sudden heaving, all having been knocked flat and looking more than a little annoyed as they gathered themselves up off the floor with groans and hisses.

Until, that is, Yvir spoke, breaking the restless quiet with a terse and cold command, "That's enough."

It was only then Yosuke heard the wind outside, a wind that had not been present before. And it was _howling._

But the rest seemed to realize that this, whatever _this_ was, had gone too far, for the tension in the air suddenly diffused. With sighs and sagging shoulders, several of their counterparts retook their seats on the floor, and mood markedly more downcast than it had been two seconds earlier, made more poignant by the angry hissing of the wind in the somber silence. The sudden change was . . . very, very bizarre, and Yosuke wasn't sure if it was safe for any of them to speak.

"Um . . ." he heard several of his friends whisper, glancing unsurely from one face to the next.

"I'm sorry," Yalathas was the first of the Champions to speak, looking apologetically their way, "Things are . . . a little tense, right now."

Beside him, Yu clambered upright, a little shaken but still composed enough to not even have a tremor in his voice, "Does this . . . have anything to do with what happened in the war room?"

Nyras spoke next, sighing as she leaned against a warped wall, elbow braced in the hollow of a curved root, "Yes. It does."

Beside her, Korval growled in a way that was more beast than man, and he had to fight an urge to hide behind the nearest tall thing he could find and cower there.

"You asked me earlier about the man who entered . . . I take it you're familiar with him in your own world," Yalathas started, and Yosuke had to bite back an angry quip as he stumbled back to his feet. It would be counterpart Adachi's fault . . .

"We are," he growled in response.

"Here, his name is Tristan Arkelos," Yalathas said, and his eyes strayed from them for a moment, crinkling with some emotion Yosuke couldn't decipher, "He is . . . a pariah, I suppose you could say."

"A 'monster', works too," Yvir added in, arms crossed and scowling, eyes having not left the wall he'd been staring at for the past three minutes. Yosuke could empathize.

"Why . . ." Teddie sounded very hesitant to speak, "Why is everyone fighting?"

Another hush. Then,

"It's my fault, really."

Everyone turned to the woman with pearls in her hair, and Yosuke was once again thrown at how _different_ Natalia was. Sure, a lot of their counterparts had been, some not even completely human, but she . . . every time he looked, he could only think about the little girl he'd helped take care of so many times before. Yosuke could only imagine how strange it must be for Yu, to see the sister he'd made in Inaba fully grown and not in need of a big brother to take care of her.

Natalia's hands were folded in front of her, and her amber eyes-inhumanly bright, just like Yalathas'-glittered with remorse. The sadness on her face kicked a reactionary instinct in him to cheer her up and make it all better, to soothe away the sorrow, but she was already speaking before he could respond to his conflicting emotions, "I brought Tristan here. I thought the Champions needed to hear what he had to say. I didn't think it would lead to this at all . . ."

"No, Natalia, you did what you thought was right, and you couldn't have known what would happen in the war room. And the events at Eis-Moor were something we needed to know, regardless of what happened here," Yalathas said, voice soothing, but firm.

The woman smiled, small though it was, eyes brightening just a little, "Thank you, brother. You always know what to say."

The paladin smiled at her, "That's my job."

Natalia brought a hand to her lips and chuckled slightly, and the way the corners of her mouth eked up and her eyes closed was exactly the same as Nanako-chan whenever she laughed. That was when it really hit him . . . that this woman was truly her counterpart.

"Nanako . . ."

The whispered word had come from Yu, who's eyes had glazed over with nostalgia. It was only when Natalia looked at him that the spell broke, and in a rare instance of embarrassment, Yosuke watched his partner blush, "S-sorry . . ."

But Natalia only shook her head, "No, it's okay. Brother explained who you all are to me, as well as your circumstances. Is Nanako my name in your world?"

"Y- . . . yes, it is," Yu replied, still looking abashed. It was endearing, if Yosuke were to be honest. It was rare to see him so flustered, "But here, your name's Natalia, right?"

The woman nodded, "Natalia Deveryn. A pleasure to meet all of you. I just . . . wish the circumstances were better."

That last part was said more soberingly, bringing back the situation at hand, and Yosuke realized that none of the other Champions had yet to speak as silence fell once more. That is, until Tirin huffed and threw a hand out there way, stating, "Well, someone has to tell them."

" _Tirin!_ " Rhysana hissed, throwing the gloaming a glare.

"Tell us . . . what?" Yosuke asked, already dreading where this was going.

"yeah, what's going on right now?" Chie questioned. Her eyes drifted to her counterpart, searching, "Master Cahira?"

The monk returned it forlornly before letting loose a long sigh, "Circumstances have . . . changed, apprentice."

Korval grunted, lips curling back to reveal his sharp tusks, "They shouldn't have to. I'm tellin' ya, this is a stupid idea! A fucking stupid one!"

"Agreed," Nyras said without hesitation.

Ylvaria braced a hand against her head like she were fighting a headache, turning to the pair with an annoyed look on her face, "We can't ignore a direct summon from a _deity!_ "

" _That's_ a stupid idea," Cahira added, somewhat dryly.

"And what else can we do?" Rhysana broke in, frowning, "Hope a dictionary on a forgotten language just drops in our lap?"

"If we do this, don't be surprised if a knife ends up in your back," Tirin said, crossing his arms, "Just saying."

" _Enough_ ," Yalathas ordered briskly, face a rare display of aggravation as his hand cut through the air in sharp command, "What's happened has happened. We can't change it, but that does not mean we can't ignore it."

The Champions fell silent once more, some grumbling while others took to more silent stewing, agitation thrumming heatedly in the air.

" . . . what the hell happened at that meeting?" Yosuke blurted out, more than a little shocked.

Yalathas looked at them again, sharing a glance with Natalia as he spoke, "A lot happened . . ."

.

 _"Speak, convict! What is it that you know?!"_

 _King Stephan glared down at the man in chains as his gauntleted fist struck the table, a show most would find intimidating. But the one he was demanding answers from only leered in response, "Hey now, can't you ask politely? I am a guest, after all."_

 _"You're a prisoner," Queen Edda reminded him, face stony, "And free to be interrogated however we wish. Given that, we_ are _asking you politely."_

 _Tristan shrugged his shoulders, but seemed to accept her point, "Right. Well, it's not like I was told anything_ exceptionally _useful. Really . . . it was just one word."_

 _"You spoke with the one who attacked Arvorod a few nights ago," Yalathas said, tone clipped, one had braced around the neck of his sword's scabbard, "Whatever she shared with you is important."_

 _"Are you really so sure about that?" the man asked, red eyes flicking to the paladin. It was said tauntingly, but the look in his eye was . . . serious. More so than any would have expected._

 _The queen of Kolgore, Amalia, sniffed, arms crossed and nose turned up in derision, "It's not going to speak to us plainly. I say send him to the dungeons."_

 _"Aye, hot brands and cold iron will get us what we want," King Adalbert said, eyes chips of coal above his thick, bristling beard._

 _"Now, now, have a little patience," Queen Ida said, lips quirked up into an odd smile, gums showing, "Our guest has only just arrived."_

 _"I have, and gods, was that personal carriage stuffy. Couldn't exactly stretch my legs, you know?" Tristan grinned, lifting a leg to exaggerate his point._

 _"Arkelos-" Yalathas started as the gentry above them grew more agitated, dark whispers rising._

 _"Please, Tristan," Natalia's quiet voice drew the felon's attention, the brunette's eyes soft with pleading, "I know it's hard for you to care . . . but please, tell them what know. Just once. Alright?"_

 _Tristan frowned slightly, chains rattling at his wrists as he lifted them up to scratch at his nose thoughtfully. Then, "Well, since Natalia asked me so nicely . . . but just to warn you, even if it was just a word, it's . . . got a bit of a punch. You still interested?"_

 _"Yes, we are," Yvir ground out through clenched teeth, the cerulean flecks in his eyes flicking erratically as a chilly breeze swirled around him._

 _Tristan studied him with one quirked brow, then shrugged, "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."_

 _There was a beat of silence, as if the man were mentally preparing himself to speak. And in the silence, when he finally, finally did . . . the word that fell from the felon's lips breathed like a whisper and pierced like a scream,_

"Nys'Tranas."

 _Several things a happened at once; the entire room darkened and seemed to shrink, as if the very stonework had inhaled and was now holding its breath. Shadows pressed deep as the torches on the walls began to waver rapidly, some guttering out entirely as if some evil hand had reached out and smothered them. The old wood of the painted table groaned, and for a moment, the carved rivers and mountains warped and twisted like snakes, now rising, now falling, like a hand was twisting through them and tangling their seams into deformed and senseless disarray._

 _Twin screams rang out in unison, and all gaped in alarm when Queen Amalia and King Meinrad both threw themselves at the wall behind them, scrabbling to get away, their grasping, clawing hands ripping the broidered flag from the grommet above their heads and sending it toppling to the floor. They did not stop screaming, eyes wild with fear, a terrified madness having taken hold of them in dark, twisted talons._

 _"Get a hold of yourselves!" King Borris shouted over the din, hand instinctively going for his hammer._

 _Others were already moving, shouting and yelling and chaos . . . until a melody began to play._

 _Rhysana had pulled free her harp, and her voice rose in melodious harmony with the plucking of the strings, soothing, soft, quelling the sudden and inexplicable terror that had arisen in the room. The screaming ceased, and the two royals suddenly slumped over, now fast asleep._

 _A collective sigh was released as the bard's song slowly faded, but it lasted only moments before King Friedrich pointed a gnarled hand at Tristan, "Spells and vile arts. You did not come with knowledge, you came with vengeance!"_

 _"Hey . . . I already said it . . . 'don't say I didn't warn you' . . ." the man's words were sluggish, the mockery in them more customary than malicious, close to teetering on his own feet._

 _"And yet you still mock us," King Stephan growled, face steely as he pointed down at him, "Do not expect this to go unpunished, beast!"_

 _"Wait!" Yalathas' voice rose over them all, and when they silenced, he turned to convict, "What did that word mean? It's no spell I've ever heard of before."_

 _'That's cause it isn't . . ." Tristan replied, eyes rising up from the floor to meet the paladin's silver gaze, "Don't really know what it is . . . just that the word she gave me comes from 'a language long forgotten'."_

 _"No language should hold so much power," Nyras said, eyes flicking warily around the room, crossbow drawn._

 _Tristan shrugged, "Well . . . that sounds like your problem now," he glanced back to the assembled gentry, "So, when do I get to go back to my cozy cell?"_

 _Before anyone could answer, another shift in the air stirred to life, and all at once, a presence more ancient than any present settled around them. The smell of freshly opened flowers suffused the room, and the torches previously dead suddenly sputtered back to life again, their azure flames shedding light anew. And then, one by one, they all watched as the faux petals adorning the hem of Queen Amalia's dress plucked themselves free and twirled out into the open space above the table, spinning in a slow dance. Gradually, the petals spun tighter and tighter together until they formed the vague, semisolid shape of a woman._

 _She gave no words . . . she merely lifted one petal-made hand and pointed to Tristan Arkelos, her will being made known to all without uttering a sound. And then the petals collapsed, and the presence vanished._

 _Stunned silence followed._

 _"What the nine hells was_ that? _" King Borris asked, looking well and truly perplexed._

 _"That, my good king, was the true queen of the Green Wood," Queen Ida stated simply, clutching her gnarled staff close. With a turn of her wizened head, she then addressed a rather bewildered looking Tristan, eyes narrowed, but thoughtful, "And it would seem . . . she has summoned you."_

 _The man gave her a disbelieving look, "What?"_

 _._

"And . . . that's why we're here now," Yalathas finished.

Everyone stared at him, slack-jawed.

Until, in a fit of sudden anger, Yosuke shouted, "You're taking Adachi _with us!?_ "

"Arkelos," Yalathas amended, "And, unfortunately. . . yes."

"That does sound like a stupid idea," Kanji mumbled, frowning.

"But if it was a god asking them to do it . . ." Yukiko whispered, tapping her fingers together thoughtfully.

"Please don't start," Rise said, pleading and panicked as she waved them both down.

"It's . . . not so bad as that," they all looked at Natalia, who shifted a little awkwardly under their gazes, "I know how everyone here feels, I do. But . . . I believe this was meant to happen. And I'll make sure he behaves, you all have my promise on that."

She was addressing the Champions with that last part, turning to them with a meaningful look on her face. Very few looked comforted by it.

"You're going too?" Yu asked, looking startled.

"Of course," she replied smoothly, like it were obvious, "As Tristan's warden, it's my duty to oversee his safety as well as the safety of those around him."

" _You're_ his warden? _Adachi's_ warden?" Rise asked, stunned.

"Arkelos," Yalathas corrected once more, "And she is. She has been for some time now."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Yosuke asked before he could stop himself.

"Certainly. But it's no more dangerous than what my brother and his friends do," Natalia said, looking very nonplussed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"How will we be transporting Adachi? And how does this affect our journey?" Naoto inquired, already jumping ahead.

"Arkelos," Yalathas trailed off for a moment, entering a silence that made Yosuke _very_ uncomfortable, even when the paladin continued, "That's . . . another thing . . ."

Yvir cut him off, "You're not coming."

The statement was so sudden, it took several seconds for it to sink in. But when it did, chaos broke loose.

"What?!" Yosuke shouted in tandem with Kanji, Rise, Teddie and Yukiko.

"What do you mean?!" Chie demanded, looking stricken, "I thought we were doing this together!"

"The truth is," Nyras began as the others looked guiltily away, "We already had reservations about bringing you. Our enemies our powerful, and with your skill with your mythic as low as it is, the simple fact is you would not survive long in a battle with them. And now, having to transport Arkelos in our midst makes it too risky to spend time training you. It would be better for you to remain here and perfect your powers."

"Screw that!" Yosuke yelled, throwing an arm out, "You can't seriously be okay with that, can you?! We're not idiots, we get it's dangerous, we can handle it! And besides, who would even coach us if you were gone?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to train together," Chie was pointedly looking at Cahira, who returned her look sadly.

"I know. I made a promise. But unfortunately, my vow to protect the world comes before even that. I'm sorry Chie," the monk said softly, looking truly apologetic.

"And it's not about whether or not you can handle it," Nyras cut in, her tone curt and unusually abrasive, "It is that _we_ cannot spend all our time watching you when we have a mission to complete. None of us wanted it to be this way, but such is the hand we have been dealt. Now act like adults and accept our decision!"

Everyone stared at her, shocked into silence like a child that was just scolded fiercely by their parent.

"Nyras . . ." Rhysana murmured.

"Oh boy . . ." Tirin whispered, looking at the ground.

But Yosuke didn't want to give up. He did _not_ want to be left behind because of some psychopathic free-rider!

So he turned to Yvir. If anyone would understand him right now, it'd be his counterpart, right?

"What about you? If you're anything like me, I know you'd rather do anything else! Come on, there has to be-"

"There isn't."

Yosuke fell silent at Yvir's abrupt words, stunned yet feeling his hope drain away. The sylph hadn't turned to them at all, but from the angle he stood, he could just see the other's eyes, and the guilt inside them, "Don't think I don't understand that you're angry. I know. And you're right, I'd rather do damn near anything than this! But . . . I can't refuse a summon from the Mother. No matter how much I might want to. And that's that."

Yalathas spoke up then, voice heavy with remorse, but resolute and final, "That's our decision. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this is where we'll have to part ways."

No one knew what to say. They all just shared disbelieving looks, surprised and startled and more than a little sad.

 _This can't be happening,_ he thought, looking pleading from one face to the next, _This can't be._

Rhysana tried to cheer them up with a smile and a few soft words, but it fell flat even as she spoke, "This won't be the last time we see each other, I'm sure. It'll be okay, you'll see."

" . . . you should go get some sleep," Ylvaria said, dark eyes sad, "It's nightfall by now."

It was a dismissal, they all knew that. And Yosuke was the first to take it, turning on his heel and storming back out the door, anger and upset churning in his stomach and ignoring Yu's call of his name. What the hell were they supposed to do now? They were supposed to find answers on this trip, but now they were being told to stay behind and be good like a bunch of little kids! And all because of Adachi, of fucking course!

What were they supposed to so? That thought would stay with him until the morning, long after they all had bid each other a dismal goodnight.

It wasn't fair . . . it wasn't fair at all.

* * *

Translations"

Brother, _please_ talk some sense into your friends!

What is going on here?!


	3. The Detective Response

The Detective Response

Naoto could not sleep.

It certainly was not for lack of trying. She'd recited poems, old rhymes, prosaic pieces of literature, even fallen back on the age-old tradition of . . . sheep counting, and to some extent, it had worked. Drowsiness would creep up on her and settle her down into bed until she drifted into a somnolent state of half-sleep. But inevitably, as her defenses lowered, her mind always wandered back to one particular topic, and remained there; the events of the evening before.

Always, Naoto would turn over their counterparts reasoning, replying key pieces of conversation and trying to look at it from an objective standpoint. Logically . . . all their reasons were sound. It was a very dangerous world, the Champions enemies were very powerful creatures, and Arkelos was . . . a very unfortunate setback. It was only reasonable that she and her friends remained behind to strengthen their abilities, while the rest set out to discover the root of the problem that now gripped this world.

It was all so very logical and sensible and understandable, and the rational detective in her urged her to accept that decision and focus her energy into learning, like a practical adult would. But the child still inside her, a part she had ignored for far too long, screamed back in torrential defiance. That none of it was _fair_.

Try as she might, she couldn't ignore the sting the Champions decision had left, like a welt along her skin. Nor could she stymie the hurt that came with the realization that she and her friends were not quite as trusted as she thought they had been, that they were seen as liabilities rather than assets. Nor could she forget the way Nyras-san had dismissed her so coldly, like she was just a child in the woman's eyes, a little girl that didn't stand nearly so equal with her strong and confident counterpart . . .

And because of that, the twisting, churning of her gut would not quite settle, and sleep would drift just out of reach. So, after nearly two hours of fruitless trying, Naoto sighed, threw the covers off, pulled on some clothes, and strode out into the castle.

It was dark and more than a little cold beyond the shelter of their rooms. With no electricity, and therefore no light pollution to reflect back onto the world below it, it was so much harder to see, every shadow a nebulous void that hid everything within it. One never truly appreciates how dark a night could be until the lights of modern civilization flickered out, or just wasn't present at all.

Sighing, Naoto began to walk. To where, she didn't truly know. Anywhere, she guessed.

If she'd been home, she would have opened a book or . . . perhaps turned on a game. With no such commodities available, however, and the language as foreign as it was to her, she'd just have to make do with other diversions.

The balcony was brighter than the corridors, blanched with moonlight that fell between the pillars in silver slants, chasing the shadows up along the wall in pearlescent streaks. The fallen curtains trailed between the light and the shadows, seen here and there before dipping back into darkness. The fabric was soft under her feet as she walked over it, and pleasantly cool compared to the chill of the stone. She walked until she stood at the centermost balcony, and it was there that she decided to take a seat.

Down below, Naoto could just make out the shapes of the city and the great, glittering mass of the lake. The water rose and fell in gentle surges, ebony swells in the shadowed night. Moonlight sparkled off of it, each cresting wave glittering with an outline of stars before crashing back into formlessness. Flecks of torchlight flickered all throughout the city, too, like distant fireflies flitting around in the dark. Everything was so quiet now that one could almost forget that not so long ago, a dragon had terrorized these very skies, and the lake itself had turned on the city it buoyed up.

 _This won't last forever, if those monsters get their way,_ Naoto thought, lips curling down. Her hands clenched into fists, _And we won't be able to do anything about it._

"Can't sleep?"

Naoto started, just a little, before shooting a searching glance behind her. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Rhysana, wearing a warm velvet cloak with her hair tumbling free. Even in a state where she wasn't dressing to impress, the woman was stunning, the moonlight sliding over her pearly skin and caressing it like a lover. The bard gave her a smile, but it was wan and small, and Naoto could see the awkwardness in her face.

With a tired sigh, Naoto gestured to the bench beyond her, knowing that she might as well not avoid what was inevitable.

 _Perhaps I can learn a little more about their plans,_ she thought as the woman took her up on her offer, seating herself with a fluidity unbefitting a simple human. Truth be told, Naoto long suspected that Rhysana may not be as entirely human as she appeared . . . but if the bard had no intention of sharing it, Naoto saw no reason to pry. Personal things did not exist solely to satisfy her curiosity. Even if she w _as_ very curious.

They sat in silence for a little while, Rhysana hesitant to break it as she fiddled with her cloak. Rise-san did something similar whenever she was nervous about broaching an uncomfortable topic. It was fascinating, the sort of similarities Naoto could find amongst their counterparts. She'd made a sort of game of it in the beginning, picking apart what was different and what was alike, piecing how those things had been altered due to their very different circumstances . . . back when all of it had been a little too fantastical to be truly _real_.

Now it was all real, frightfully so . . . but despite, it still felt wrong to just be . . . pushed aside. To 'let the adults handle it', as some had used to callously say to her.

"So . . ." Rhysana started, facing out to the water and tucking her hands together to keep from fidgeting, "It's a lovely night tonight. The sky is so clear."

"It . . . is," Naoto stated in return, arms crossed. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't quite smother the sullenness in her voice.

Rhysana's eyes grew sad, closing them as she gave a breath. When she opened them again, she turned to face Naoto in full, "I know that . . . this must all seem unfair to you. But we really do believe this is best, for everyone involved."

"I know," Naoto leaned back against the bench, arms curling just a little tighter, "I know that. All your reasons are sound ones, as every bit as rational as I would expect. This journey will be a trying one, and our skills _are_ weaker than any of us would like. It _makes sense_ to stay behind and grow stronger, in a place where we . . . cannot hinder anyone else. And yet . . ."

"You still feel it's unfair," Rhysana whispered sadly, understandingly.

Naoto sighed, "I _do_ understand the logic behind this decision . . . but I feel we've come too far now to suddenly be held back. We may be younger than you, and more inexperienced in the battles you partake in, but we are not children, and we are not helpless! We're no strangers to fighting, and duress can help polish our skills far more than controlled practice, of which we are also accustomed!"

"Those are . . . fair points," Rhysana admitted, hand clutching at her elbow, "But this is . . . huh, it's complicated."

Naoto bowed her head, "Perhaps . . . but not so complicated we couldn't be of help, surely. Nyras-san may not be so confident in our abilities, but we are more able than that."

"Ah . . . so that's it," Rhysana hummed. Leaning forward, the bard suddenly took Naoto's hands between her own, and she squirmed uncomfortably at the contact, "Listen. You and your friends are strong, I think we all can admit that. But Nyras is . . . she's worried for you."

Naoto's lips pursed, "Perhaps, but we-,"

"And not because you're young," The bard interrupted, "You think it's because all she sees is a child in need of protection. You think she doesn't respect you. But that's not the case at all. In fact, I've had more than one conversation with her where all she'd talk about is you."

Naoto felt her cheeks grow hot, even as Rhysana continued unabated, "You're a girl with a very promising future, and the reason she doesn't what you to come is because she doesn't want you to lose it . . . that and, well, a more personal one. To be honest . . . that's how we all feel. Naoto, I'm confident that you and the rest are more than capable individuals . . . but you shouldn't have to fight our battles."

Naoto dropped her gaze, "It's . . . not about fighting your battles. It's about protecting the world."

"And you can do that in your own way," Rhysana told her, squeezing her hands gently, "There's more than one way to be a hero, and you'll find it, I'm sure."

Rhysana's hands slipped away then, and the bard stood up, "I take it you know the way back to your room, but if you'd still like some company . . ."

Naoto shook her head, though inside, she did not relish the thought of going back to her bed and to another restless bout of sleeplessness, "No, it's alright. But if I may ask a question?"

"Of course."

"What are your plans from here on out?" Naoto inquired, gaze searching, "Where will your journey take you?"

Rhysana hummed thoughtfully for a moment, bringing a finger to her chin, "I can't tell you the details out here, but we'll be travelling to the deeper parts of the Green Wood. We'll find who we need to meet there, and maybe uncover some answers about this phenomenon. What will happen beyond that, well, who knows? But those make for the best stories, don't they?"

"I suppose," Naoto said, half-shrugging, "But that would be your area of expertise, not mine."

Rhysana giggled, just a little, "I guess you're right" the bard gave her a look, and Naoto tried not to be discomfited by the fondness in them, "Well, I guess this is where I bid you goodnight."

Naoto nodded, "Indeed. Goodnight, Rhysana-san."

She made to leave, the cold beginning to permeate more strongly and making her shiver, when a light hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Naoto, however you might feel about us right now, please know we _do_ care about you," Rhysana said softly, "Alright?"

She glanced at the bard, taking in the earnestness in her expression and the honest glow in her eyes, before giving her a small, small nod, "Alright."

The relief in Rhysana's eyes made her a little uncomfortable. It was as if the woman thought Naoto despised her, or something similar to it.

The bard made to depart then, cloak whispering over the ground. It was then, in a sudden push of instinct, that Naoto called out, "Wait."

Rhysana paused, looking back with a raised eyebrow, "What's the matter?"

"Um . . ." Naoto fumbled for what to say, not quite understanding the sudden desire that had arisen within her, "Actually . . . I am not exactly tired. Perhaps we could . . . just talk?"

Rhysana's eyes lit up, a smile breaking across her face, "Really? Well, how could I say no?" She made to retake a seat, then stopped, "Actually, why don't we move somewhere a little warmer. I can call for something hot to eat and drink, too."

She looked very excited at the prospect of spending time with her, and it was only then that the idea settled in Naoto's mind that maybe this separation wasn't as easy for some of the Champions as she'd previously thought.

"At this hour?" Naoto asked, egging the conversation on.

"Oh, there's always servants bustling around the castle," Rhysana said as she started to walk, gesturing for her to follow, "We can find one easily."

Naoto did follow, and in reflection, she'd have to admit that this was a far better choice than haplessly tossing and turning in her bed, her mind full of questions and her heart full of doubts.

Naoto awoke with a start.

At first, she didn't know where she was, scrambling up against sheets that were much too soft to be the linens that covered her own bed. It was only when she caught sight of the little oak table before the fireplace and the plates and mugs on top that she remembered she'd visited Rhysana the night before.

 _Did I really fall asleep?_ She thought to herself, still blearily looking around.

But the evidence was already there as she clambered out of the deceptively soft bed. Her clothes were thankfully still on, though it may not have mattered considering she was the only one present in the room. The curtains were drawn close, with only a thin thread of gray light peering through the tiny gap between.

Rubbing at her eyes, still a little disoriented, she made her way to the curtains and threw them back, wincing as the light assailed her senses. Beyond was a view of the lake, the water a dark teak beneath the cloudy morning sky.

The others would be waking soon, if they weren't awake already. She should get back . . .

Naoto did not exactly have a key to the door, so she dawdled for a bit over whether or not she should leave the room unsupervised. But eventually, she came to the conclusion that Rhysana would not leave her room without magical protection, and she decided that reuniting with her friends was more important.

She moved quickly back the way she'd come, dodging busy servants as they maneuvered through the castle. Some stopped to stare at her, while others gave her quiet, but revering nods of respect. Naoto still wasn't comfortable with the sudden adulations from the common folk of Arvorod, or that they even knew she existed, but there was precious little she could do about it now.

Rounding the next corner, she soon emerged out into the balcony she'd grown so accustomed to seeing. A fair breeze trickled through the pillars, crisp and fresh and cool, and near the opposite end, she could see her friends gathered as close to the edge as the ledges would allow.

Rise saw her first, "Naoto! There you are!"

Everyone else turned at her call, and mixed looks of relief and surprise greeted her as she approached the group.

"Where have you been?" Yukiko-senpai asked, looking her over and only half aware she was doing it.

"I'm sorry. I . . . could not sleep last night, and Rhysana invited me to spend some time with her," Naoto explained.

"Oh . . ." was the morose response she got.

An awkward silence followed, and Naoto looked between her friends, "Has something happened?"

"Nothing bad," Yu-senpai said, ushering away her worry, "It's just-"

"They're leaving," Yosuke-senpai said, tone curt and angry. He was staring out over the balcony, down to the bridge that connected the castle to the city.

The bridge itself was still in disrepair, with rough, wooden slates built over the holes that had been rent into the old stone. People were working all along it, but that activity grew still as a procession of knights, horses, and carriages marched across the bridge.

Many strung up the banners of the other kingdoms, which meant the other kings and queens were finally departing. But closer to the end, well behind the royals, another far smaller group moved. There was only a singular carriage and several horses stationed around it, and no banner could be seen to mark their identity. But even from so far a distance, Naoto knew as if by instinct who it was; The Champions were on the move as well.

Yosuke-senpai scoffed once before moving away, storming off back to the men's room with resentment in every step. Naoto watched him go, and could not find it in herself to fault his anger.

" . . . I'm going back inside," Rise said once before slinking off as well, the frown on her face very telling of her emotions.

"I'm gonna go blow off some steam," was Chie-senpai's resolution, the girl's lips pursed into a tight and angry frown, but choosing instead to channel it into something productive.

Yukiko-senpai started after her, stopped, then looked back to the rest, "I'm sorry. We'll see you later!"

As she left, she heard Teddie pipe up from his perch on the bench, sounding ill at ease by the upset within their group and unsure if he should even speak, "Hey, Sensei . . . will we see them again?"

Yu-senpai turned to him, offering a conciliatory smile Teddie would easily believe, even if the rest of them didn't, "I'm sure we will. It just . . . may be some time before we do."

"Oh . . ." Teddie mumbled, looking forlorn. She had to admit, as exasperating as he could be, it didn't sit well with Naoto to see him so downcast.

A larger hand reached and tapped the blond on the shoulder, "Hey, before he left . . . Korval left some sewing stuff for me. Maybe you'd want to mess around with that?"

Naoto shifted a little back as Kanji spoke, feeling another unfamiliar twist in her stomach. She had considered herself on amicable enough terms with the other before all of this, even if she . . . had thought that maybe the other wasn't very warm to her. To discover that Nyras-san and Korval-san were . . . she couldn't even finish the thought. But it couldn't be a portent of her reality. Kanji didn't even . . . like her . . .

 _"TH-THAT AIN'T TRUE!"_

Naoto surreptitiously swallowed, and shimmied back just a little more.

Teddie perked up a little as he turned to Kanji, "Really? You won't get mad at me if I mess up?"

"Nah," the other said, shrugging, "We all mess up when we're startin'."

"Mmm," Teddie made a show of thinking about it, before nodding and puffing his chest out, "Okay! Buuuut you have to promise not to try and touch my silky fur!"

". . . you're already makin' me regret it, bear."

"Actually, why don't we all make a day of it? It might be good to get our minds off this mess," Yu-senpai suggested, "If you don't mind, of course."

"Course I don't mind!" Kanji replied, grinning.

Yu-senpai smiled, "Alright. Would you care to join us, Naoto?"

Naoto's eyes unwittingly shot to Kanji, whose face took on an eerie resemblance to a tomato. Feeling her own cheeks burn, she forced her gaze back to Yu-senpai and politely shook her head, almost reaching for her cap when she remembered she didn't have it, "I-I'm afraid I must decline, senpai. There's . . . something else I was hoping to do."

She didn't wait for a response, turning on her heel and striding away. While her, ah . . . retreat, may have been a bit hasty, she did have another suspicion she wished to pursue. It may be that she discovered nothing . . . but it was better than stewing over their abandonment.

She had a good memory, but even so, it took some time before she arrived at the small, secluded room she and her friends had first arrived in. She paused before it, listening intently to see if anyone was currently inside. When she heard nothing, she gave a cursory knock just in case. When nothing happened, she finally pulled the latch and opened the door.

Inside, it was still and quiet. Every candle was snuffed out, so Naoto had to leave the door slightly ajar in order to see, and she moved slowly in order to examine every book she passed. Ones that caught her eye, she would pull out and leaf through their pages, until she decided they weren't what she was looking for and put it back.

Another book, and another, and another . . .

She was reaching for one again when her eyes caught sight of the tome next to it, and her fingers stilled. Slowly, she moved her hand over and pulled out the book to the right. It fell heavy in her hands, the thick leather binding the book rough and course beneath her fingers. It looked uneven, and she could see the stitches where the leather had been haphazardly sewn together, huge black rivets in the binding that looked like scars against flesh. At the center of the book, a large metal emblem had been stitched to the front beaten to resemble the narrow, reptilian head of some demonic creature, the eyes set with tiny garnets that shown like splinters of dark blood.

Swallowing back a sudden trepidation, Naoto carried the book to the table and set it down, the heavy thud sounding decidedly ominous to her.

But she persevered and pulled up a chair, feeling the wood creak as she took a seat. Hands placed on either side of the tome, she took a steadying, meditative breath. Then, she flipped it open.

The same red, wicked scrawl she'd seen before greeted her. None of the words made sense to her, but she carried on, searching for one thing in particular. There were all sorts of pictures in the book, of frightening demonic creatures snarling and snapping at the reader in whorls of charcoal ink. It looked to be some sort of compendium on the abyss, if she guessed correctly.

She turned the page, and stopped.

A growling beast stared back at her, with huge horns crowning its head and a flaming sword clutched tight in its taloned hand, the souls of the screaming damned etched all around the creature, cowering in terror.

 _Astaroth . . ._

She exhaled slowly, nervous for a reason she couldn't adequately explain as she glanced at the words written around it. She couldn't understand what they said, but she could see spots where some passages had been underlined, marked for their importance. She wished she could read the words, or at the very least have a rudimentary understanding of them. Then, she might be able to glean more from the words in front of her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Naoto very nearly threw the book over her head, jerking back in her seat with enough force to push the chair back, legs scraping over the stone.

Whirling around, it was to her immense surprise to see a hunched over figure with a wizened face and a gummy smile, leaning heavily against the old, gnarled staff in her hands.

"Queen Ida!" she yelped, gaping. Starting out of her seat, she dropped to a knee, head bowed, "I-I had no idea you were still here, Your Majesty."

The old queen waved a hand at her, "Oh, hush. I'm just an old woman, child, and these old bones don't favor travel as well as they used to. Now come on, stand up."

She did as she was told, standing rigidly as the queen shambled over. With a narrowed eye, the old woman examined the book Naoto had been reading, nodding slowly as she tapped the tip of her staff against the pages, "Heavy reading, the abyss. Even more so the ones who rule it. Tell me, what interest does it hold for you?"

Naoto bowed her head, "It was . . . a curiosity, Your Majesty."

The woman nodded, "A very interesting curiosity, considering you cannot understand the language."

She winced, and the old woman laughed aloud, "Now, now, I do not mean that crudely. You're merely being astute, as your other tends to be. Although, I am willing to bet your 'curiosity' over Astaroth is very much related to our intrepid ranger."

Naoto fidgeted, but that was all the answer the woman needed.

"It's a long one, the history between the Theron family and the demon lord. But it is history that is not mine to share," Queen Ida said, ambling away from the table, "Either way, I'm a little surprised to see you here. I would have thought you would be perfecting that powerful mythic of yours."

Naoto watched her, wondering what the old woman was after, "I was . . . hoping to uncover more about our enemies. We need to learn all we can."

"But do you?" the queen questioned, looking back at her, "Safe inside the castle, one would think it would be the least of your worries."

Naoto's lips pursed, the same sour feeling curdling in her stomach.

Queen Ida chuckled, "Ah, but safe inside the castle is exactly where you do not want to be. Tell me, you're a smart girl . . . what do most young adolescents do when someone tells them they can't do something?"

Naoto stared at her, "I'm sorry?"

The queen only smiled, "Ah, the answers not so hard as that, though I suppose it does depend on the individual. However, its been _my_ experience that most youths such as you, when told by their elders to be obedient and do as they're told, rebel. You think your counterparts doubt you? Well, there's a very simple way to change that."

The old woman held out a hand, a slip of folded paper clutched between her wizened fingers, "Prove them wrong."

With nothing else to do, and not wishing to refuse a queen, Naoto accepted it. It was only then that Naoto looked up at the queen, gaze questioning, but all the woman did was wink and toddle back out the door, bones creaking as surely as the chair did when Naoto sank into it. The paper was still clenched between her hand, and she flipped it around once only to find the other side blank, with no name or other identifying mark.

Slipping a finger between the folded slip, Naoto carefully unfurled it, and found only four lines written across the page;

 _Between the Dawn and Dusk I sit and stand_

 _The supplicant of stone_

 _Twice the sun will set upon the land_

 _Till the hourglass runs cold_

Naoto stared. A riddle.

She glanced once at the door, then to the book, then back to the slip in her hands, mental gears already grinding into action as she processed what she read. Then she was up and running, blitzing down the halls in search of her friends as if she were chasing a criminal. For a lead had just fallen into her lap, and as much as she should question it, she knew deep down that this could be the first step on a path to finding the truth.

So she ran. It wasn't all that different, really, from chasing hope.


End file.
